Shadowed Fire
by Len Kagamine 02
Summary: This story is about half human, half Pokemon experiments made by Team Rocket. The main character is Shade. He's half Absol. Rated T for later in the story. I'll add more chapters if you read and review! :D


**Chapter One~**

"No! It's too dangerous!" a female voice screams.

A quiet beeping noise fills my ears. I blink open my eyes and see a large white room cluttered with machines and screens with flashing numbers and other things I don't understand. I appear to be on a sterile white table in some sort of lab. It looks like a lab, at least, with clean white surfaces and test tubes. I look to my left and see a big man ripping tubes out of my arms. A small female scientist is standing at the foot of the table, looking incredibly fragile next to the huge man. "Mr. Solu! He's not ready yet!" she yells frantically, pulling on his arm desperately.

The big man, Mr. Solu, is wearing a black and white outfit with a large red R on the front. "I've given you enough time. He should be done by now," he says, his voice deep and harsh. He narrows his eyes, freeing the last restraint across my stomach.

I jump off of the table and look around. Stretching my arms and legs experimentally, I find them to be stable. I turn to focus my gaze on the two in front of me.

The female scientist looks terrified and Mr. Solu looks proud, a smug smile on his cruel face. I narrow my eyes at him and growl. Something about him seems... suspicious.

Mr. Solu laughs and looks at the female scientist. "He's perfect. Strong and waiting to kill. Foolish scientist, he looks ready to me!" he says in a booming voice, smirking now.

The scientist girl backs away, mumbling something noncommittally. "I don't think it's such a good idea," she says quietly. Mr. Solu detects something in her tone and his face turns purple in rage.

"What?" he bellows. "I spent millions of dollars for you to make these experiments, and you say it's not a good idea?" One of his thick, meaty hands grabs her arms in anger.

The scientist is frozen with fear. "It's just that I'm worried what might happen if-"

Mr. Solu cuts her off. He pushes the scientist against the wall, face only inches from hers. "There are no ifs. The plan is going to work."

What right does he have, ordering her around? I walk over to Mr. Solu, growling loudly and baring my teeth. He holds up a black, rectangular device threateningly, a glimmer of fear in his eyes. I swipe my hand at him, my claws leaving a long scratch running down the left side of his face. He yells something and throws the device at me. It misses and clatters onto the floor. I snarl and shove him forcefully against the wall. His head hits a fire extinguisher and he slumps to the ground, unconscious. I notice that Mr. Solu's scratch is bleeding heavily. The scientist girl looks at her boss, petrified, and then at me with the same expression of fright.

The black, rectangular device catches my gaze. I walk over to it and pick it up with a quick sweep of my arm. The front has a circular design with a red R on one side. It must belong to Mr. Solu's company; the R is on both of their outfits. I slip the device into my pants pocket. It might be useful later. If it's not, at least Mr. Solu's company will need to get a new one. I glance back at the scientist. She's frantically talking into a prism-shaped object. "One of the experiments is loose! He attacked Mr. Solu! Help!" she said, her voice almost breaking because of her fear. "We're on our way," a deep voice echoes from the prism, followed by some static. I hear heavy footsteps getting closer to the lab. Closer to me.

I look for a way to escape from the lab besides the main door that the help will use. The back wall has a rectangle cut out of it. I can see trees beyond it. I bolt toward the cutout in the wall and my body smacks into something. I fall down onto my back. _What was that? _I think. _Some sort of invisible wall? _I stand up and press my hand against the invisible wall. It feels cool and smooth and doesn't seem too thick. Maybe it's a force field type of thing. I growl and slam my fist into the smooth invisible surface. It shatters and leaves cuts my hands and arms. I run, keep running for a long while. Many trees fly past me, and I am soon engulfed in the shadows of the woods. I pause and take in my surroundings.

I can see the building I escaped from, but it's far in the distance. I'm standing in grass, surrounded by tall trees. Inhaling deeply, I breathe in the fresh scent of pine and barely make out the sound of running water. This will be much better than the sterile white room I was trapped in. Wandering through the forest, I go as deep as I dare. I find myself thinking about what will happen when Mr. Solu wakes up. Perhaps the huge man will not pursue me, although he seems the type to hold grudges. I sit down in front of a large oak tree and lean my head against the bark. Closing my eyes, exhausted, I fall quickly into a deep slumber.


End file.
